THE EYE OF THE STORM BOOK ONE: BLOWN AWAY
by GunsNRoses1998
Summary: Carrie Smith born in a small town of Oklahoma, normal southern girl living a redneck lifestyle. Carrie was always the mature quiet one of the town. No one suspected that the girl that no one suspected would be The Eye Of The Storm.


I was sitting on the couch as I watched mommy and daddy pace back and forth while watching the news. Mommy said we would all be fine and their was nothing to worry about. I picked up my doll from the floor and walked over to where the TV was. It started making weird buzzing noises, I started to ask what was making it go crazy like that before an even bigger sound started ringing throughout the house.

''Jane, get Carrie and go to the closet. Now!'' Daddy yelled as Mommy ran over to me tugging me to the hallway where the closet was. I was soon thrown over a shoulder as everything started to shake and the sounds of glass breaking started. Daddy ushered me and Mommy into the closet as he slammed it shut leaving us trapped inside.

I looked behind where I was standing and saw Mommy on the floor with her hands wrapped tightly in daddy's embrace with muffled whispers coming from her. I sat down on the floor in front of mommy as she continued to mumble off words I could barely make out. 'Jesus... make it... please... us live.' It sounded like she was praying. Soon the sound of breaking glass stopped and we no longer heard anything.

Mommy sighed in relief as she stood up right when the roof of our home was ripped away and it all started again. Mommy dropped to her knees and daddy covered both of us in his strong arms as everything around us was destroyed in a matter of minutes. By the end of the storm I was full of wailing as daddy rubbed my back up and down. My cries soon turned to hiccups and coughing fits that died out after a few minutes. Daddy stood up and opened the door, he turned around to face us as a smile came across his wrinkled handsome face, Suddenly mommy started screaming to shut the door but before daddy could turn around he was sucked out of the door and into the violent storm.

''Daniel!'' Mommy screamed as she went to shut the closet door and ended up getting sucked out as well. I dropped to my knees and crawled to the corner of what was left of my childhood home. I didn't even notice I was crying until I felt the tears cascading down my face.

I felt something fall and hit me on the head. I was drifting in and out of consciousness and right before everything turned black.

I whispered. ''I love you mommy.''

I drifted in and out of consciousness as I heard whispers that sounded like a man and woman arguing but it sounded so.. distant. Like it was far off. I fluttered my eyes open only to have a bright bright white light flash in my eyes. Wincing, I closed them again and opened them another time only to wince slightly this time. I adjusted my eyes to the light as I came back out of whatever I was in.

I tried sitting up but that was a fail as a sharp pain shot through my head and back forcing me back down onto the bed. The whispers happened again and I turned my head to see where they were when I noticed my neighbors, Darla and Ken, friends of mommy and daddy whispering behind the blue and white curtains that give me privacy. It looked like they were arguing. I opened my mouth to say something when Darla's eyes flashed to mine as we made eye contact. Her facial expression turned into shock and a bit of relief as she pushed open the curtains coming to my aid. Wait... Shouldn't mommy and daddy be here? Matter-of-factly, where are mommy and daddy?!

''Carrie..'' Darla whispered loud enough for me to hear her as she ran her slightly pale hand through my blonde locks. I leaned into her touch slowly because my head was killing me and so was my back. She pulled back and stared at her feet without another word. I caught a glimpse of Ken at the other foot of my hospital bed. Wait, Hospital bed!? What am I doing at a hospital bed!? Where's mommy and daddy!?

The second the thought of mommy and daddy entered my mind I remembered them being sucked out of the closet and into the violent portray of storms just outside the safe heaven we were once trapped in as it blew over. Tears pouring down my cheeks as I remember the look on mommy's face when daddy got sucked out. Utter heartbreak and fear flashed through her eyes, something I never saw in my mother as long as I've been on this Earth.

''Mommy..'' I said as Darla grabbed a tissue dabbing it on my cheeks wiping the tears away as they slowly came trotting down in an endless river. Like a dam that just broke through and the water was pouring in on the village below as the villagers, man, woman, and children screamed for their lives for someone to help them. But no one did.

''I'm so sorry.'' Darla said hugging me and that's all it took for me to break down in sobs.

Mommy and Daddy were gone.

I'd never see them again.

Darla released me from her strong grip tilting my head to look her in the eye.

''Everything's going to be okay. I promise.''

The worst thing about all of this? Next to losing mommy and daddy.. Is that I believed Darla.

This is my story, and how I became The Eye Of The Storm. Or.. The cause of it at least.


End file.
